Echoes
by shesheinhouston
Summary: IMO, the writers are taking too long to give these women a proper kiss if not a bit more. So, I wrote this little story of how I’d make that happen.


Disclaimers: I do not own these characters; I believe P& G does, and am only writing this for fun. This particular story expresses physical desire between two women. If you have a problem with that perhaps you should read something else.

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Rating: M; PG-15

Summary: In my opinion the writers are taking too long to give these women a proper kiss if not a bit more. So, I wrote this little story of how I'd make that first real kiss happen.

Spoiler/Notes: This is bases on YouTube clips prior to the April 29th show as well as a rumor that Otalia go off for a weekend together. Thanks to my special beta reader, my girl Krazy, who inspires me.

* * *

Echoes

By Shesheinhouston

May 2009

She was never one to really drink but then again she had never been one to fall in love with a woman either. The last few days had been hectic and she just wanted to unwind and relax. The dark red wine was one of Olivia's favorite. "Olivia…" she sighed.

Try as she might she could not stop the visions of the auburn haired woman from coming to her. Seeing Olivia at Gus' grave. Hearing her say the words, "I'm in love with you!" Once the words were out she realized that although she was afraid of what that meant for them, she also knew that her heart had longed to hear that her friend felt the same. So much so that later after she had ran out of the church leaving poor Frank at the altar she had ended up saying the same thing, "I'm not in love with Frank. I'm in love with you!"

Many people thought her naïve but as she had tried to explain to Olivia at Emma's school she was not that inexperienced and knew exactly what she had said and that it would be harder for them than most couples. She had wanted to tell her that the alternative was unacceptable; that she would not lose her and Emma but then Frank had walked in. After that there hadn't been much time to really talk to Olivia. Although hopefully her taking the other woman's hand, and in church at that, in some way conveyed her feelings. "Hmmm, she did give me a slight smile." The thought and the wine both made her quite giddy.

"Music, that's what I need." Scanning the cds on the shelf she quickly chose a mixed one and popped it into the player.

If Olivia needed a test of how well her heart was holding up the scene that greeted her was it. Natalia with her long dark hair swaying had her hands above her head and was moving her hips in tune with the slow rhythmic beat of Jill Scott singing "Is it the waay… you love me… baby?" Olivia did not think that she had ever seen anything sexier in her life. Just then Natalia opened her eyes and shock registered across her olive face once she noticed that she was not alone.

"Don't let me stop you. I love a good floor show."

"What are you doing here?" Natalia asked, wondering if all she had to do was think about her and she would magically appear...with that grin on her face.

"Emma needs her sleeping bag for her school trip this weekend. I was just going to pick it up from the garage and not disturb you but then I heard the music and saw you through the window. So I decided to say pop in and say hi."

"What is it about the people of Springfield that they love to peek in windows?" Questioned Natalia with a slight tilt to her head.

Oliva turned to go. "Sorry, I didn't mean—"

A hand on her arm stopped her from leaving. "I was kidding. Please stay."

Seeing the wounded look in her eyes worried Natalia. She thought that they had made some progress but she now realized that Olivia still had doubts about her feelings. They had agreed to give each other some space this week and talk things over on the weekend but maybe too much space was not a good thing. Some kind of way she had to reassure her that she did indeed want to be near her and right at that moment she could think of only one.

"Dance with me." Such a simple request but the underlying meaning translated into so much more; for she was giving Olivia reason to touch her, feel her, be connected to her.

"Uh… who's going to lead?" Olivia joked.

The answer came quickly as the shorter woman placed Olivia's arms around her neck before lightly placing her hands on her friend's waist. "I asked; so I guess I'll lead."

Slowly they moved to the beat of the blues tune. It seemed so natural to be in Olivia's arms. Looking up she could tell that Olivia was trying to control her emotions. The arms around her were trembling slightly and her breathing was erratic.

She could not breathe...air was in short supply but it had nothing to do with her heart...then again maybe it did....but not in a medical sense, "Well… it looks like we're compatible in this department." Olivia laughed nervously.

"Mmmm… yes it does." Natalia said before laying her head on Olivia's chest and sliding her arms completely around her. "This is nice. Just being together."

"I'll take care of you". Etta James crooned in the background.

Usually she was the one to feel small in someone's arms so it was a different but not unpleasant sensation to be the one with her body wound protectively around someone else. Especially a person that she loved, needed and respected. Which is why, as nice as this was, it needed to end before it went too far too damned soon.

"We need to stop." Olivia's commanding tone startled Natalia, causing her to stumble and fall into her friend who clutched Natalia flush to her bodycausing even more sensations to coursethrough her. "Nat, please. We can't do this."

"I don't think you really mean that." Natalia breathed before lightly licking the area right under the older woman's right ear. "I can feel that you don't want us to stop. That you want more." And I need more.

Olivia was now moving slowly against her. Natalia wasn't quite sure that the other woman was even aware of how her body was betraying her. In her need to get even closer, if that was possible, she too started to move and her leg slipped between Olivia's causing her to let out a low moan.

"Let go, Liv. You need this. You know you do." Natalia said before capturing Olivia's mouth in a searing kiss as she had wanted to that night at Olivia's hotel room door. Oh how soft those full lips were beneath her mouth.

She was right; it had been too long since she'd sought sexual release with anyone. Almost two years, before she had gotten sick. And let's face it; she had always been a sexual person. But Lord it felt so good what Natalia was doing to her. She couldn't stop now if her life depended on it. Moving against the shorter woman was causing such pleasure and quickly easing the ache between her legs.

"Oh, she does know me so well." Thought Olivia as Natalia's tongue played across her bottom lip. "And damn, can she kiss!" This was nothing like the brief kiss that they had shared months ago when people began to suspect that there was more to their relationship than pure friendship. Reality hit her…she wanted a relationship with this woman. Wanted to hold her at night. Love her in the morning. As she had once told Natalia, "...once I've made up my mind to do something…it doesn't just happen…it happens big." Big is what they deserved. Slow and loving with both of them knowing what they were doing. Not fast and furious with just one of them being pleased. Plus, they still had things to talk about like what to tell their family and friends. If they gave in tonight, it would just make things worse in the morning.

"Why did you stop?" She had so been enjoying this kiss and the feel of the older woman against her.

"Because I don't want our first time to be like this fast and furious with you in a haze. I want it to be with you fully alert and feeling everything that I'm going to do to you and everything that you'll do to me." The desire in the green eyes was so intense that Natalia had to look away.

"I'm sorry if that makes me seem like a selfish bitch."

"Why would you think that?"

"Uh…cause I you know, came, and you didn't." Olivia blushed.

"How do you know I didn't?" Natalia asked softly as she took a step away. "Be sure to lock the door on your way out." She said as she brushed past her shocked friend to turn off the cd player and headed towards the stairs. "Oh, and Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"I only had a few sips of wine." Dimples showing, the dark haired woman laughed before heading up to her bedroom.

"This is going to be a very interesting weekend." Olivia thought before she turned and left.


End file.
